L'image glacée
by Kimiko06
Summary: *Deathfic, one shot, songfic* Les Bladebreakers sont à Moscou. Un soir, Kai et Ray sont seuls dans leur chalet. Mais un problème s'impose...


Série : Beyblade ! That's my first !  
  
Auteur : Kimiko  
  
Genre : One shot, yaoï of course... Ray x Kai.  
  
Note : C'est ma première fic sur Beyblade ! Mais tout le monde l'avait compris.^^  
  
L'image glacée  
  
Erstarrung  
  
Ich such' im Schnee vergebens,  
  
Nach ihrer Tritte Spur,  
  
Wo sie an meinem Arme  
  
Durchstrich die grüne Flur,  
  
Ich such' Schneer vergebens,  
  
Nach ihrer Tritte Spur,  
  
Wo sie an meinem Arme  
  
Durchstrich die grüne Flur.  
  
Ich will den Boden küssen,  
  
Durchdringen Eis und Schnee  
  
Mit meinen heissen Thrünen,  
  
Bisich die Erde,  
  
Die Erde seh'  
  
Ich will den Boden küssen,  
  
Durchdringen Eis und Schnee  
  
Mit meinen heissen Thrünen,  
  
Bisich die Erde,  
  
Die Erde seh'.  
  
Wo find' ich eine Blüthe,  
  
Wo find' ich grünes Gras ?  
  
Die Blumen sind erstorben,  
  
Der Rasen sieht soblass,  
  
Die Blumen sind erstorben,  
  
Der Rasen sieht soblass.  
  
Wo find' ich eine Blüthe ?  
  
Wo find' ich grünes Gras ?  
  
Soll denn kein Angedenken  
  
Ich nehmen mit vob hier ?  
  
Wenn mei ne Schmerzen schweigen,  
  
Wer sagt mir dann von ihr ?  
  
Soll denn kein Angedenken  
  
Ich nehmen mit von hier ?  
  
Wenn mei ne Schmerzen schweigen,  
  
Wer sagt mirdann von ihr ?  
  
Mein Herz ist wie erfroren,  
  
Kalt starrt ihr Bild darin :  
  
Schmilzt jedas Herz mir wieder,  
  
Fliesst auch ihr Bild,  
  
Ihr Bild dahin ;  
  
Mein Herz ist wie erfroren,  
  
Kalt starrt ihr Bild darin :  
  
Schmilzt jedas Herz mir wieder,  
  
Fliesst auch ihr Bild, ihr Bild dahin,  
  
Ihr Bild dahin.  
  
Je cherche, sur la neige,  
  
La trace de ses pas ;  
  
Où donc, hélas, passai-je,  
  
Tenant pressé son bras,  
  
Je cherche sur la neige,  
  
La trace de ses pas ;  
  
Où donc hélas passai-je,  
  
Tenant pressé son bras ?  
  
Je veux revoir la place,  
  
Qu'ici foulaient ses pieds ;  
  
Pour fondre neige et glace,  
  
Coulez ô larmes, brûlez, baisers,  
  
Je veux revoir la place,  
  
Qu'ici foulaient ses pieds ;  
  
Pour fondre neige et glace,  
  
Coulez, ô larmes, brûlez, baisers.  
  
Est-il un seul vestige  
  
Des fleurs que nous aimions ?  
  
Pas ombre d'une tige  
  
Ne sort des vieux gazons,  
  
Pas ombre d'une tige  
  
Ne sort des vieux gazons ;  
  
Est-il un seul vestige,  
  
Des fleurs que nous aimions ?  
  
Qu'une herbe un jour rappelle  
  
Ma belle dans mon c?ur,  
  
Si rien n'y parle d'elle,  
  
Pas même ma douleur !  
  
Qu'une herbe, un jour rappelle  
  
Ma belle dans mon c?ur,  
  
S'y rien n'y parle d'elle,  
  
Pas même ma douleur !  
  
Il semble que se glace,  
  
Au fond d'un c?ur lassé  
  
L'image qui retrace  
  
Le songe aimable du passé ;  
  
Tout semble se confondre ;  
  
Quel trouble m'a brisé !  
  
En larmes vont se fondre  
  
Image et c?ur,  
  
Et c?ur blessé, et c?ur blessé.  
  
Il faisait froid dehors. C'était normal à Moscou mais une nuit glaciale comme celle là, il y en avait pas toutes les nuits[1]. La nuit tombait et la température baissait de plus en plus. Tyson, Max et Kenny étaient partis à un repas organisé spécialement pour les beybladeurs venus pour le tournoi mondial. Kai n'avait pas voulu participer à ce repas et Ray décrétait ne pas vouloir laisser ce dernier seul.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, avait répondu Kai.  
  
Mais Ray ne l'avait pas écouté. A contre c?ur, Kai fut contraint d'accepter la présence du chinois. Il était vingt deux heures passées, et leurs amis n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Ray commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il lisait un livre près du feu ardent de la cheminée. Même avec ce feu, le froid prenait le dessus. La petite cabane de bois n'était, apparemment, pas conçue pour parer le froid. Kai était vêtu d'un pull rouge et d'un jean assez lâche. Ray fut étonné par la nouvelle tenue de son ami mais ne lui en fit pas la remarque, trouvant que ce nouvel accoutrement lui allait bien. Quand Kai ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Ray lui demanda pourquoi il ouvrait la porte alors qu'il faisait plus que très froid dehors.  
  
-Je vais prendre l'air. J'ai bien le droit, non ? avait répondu Kai, aussi glacial que la température de l'extérieur.  
  
Ray n'avait pas répliqué. Après tout, Kai n'écoutait pratiquement jamais ce qu'on lui disait. Et ce n'était pas un conseil de rien du tout qu'il allait appliquer. Il sortit donc, enlevant toute la chaleur qu'avait réussi à accumuler le feu. Ray rouspéta intérieurement. Il ajouta une bûche au feu prêt de s'éteindre, et replongea dans son livre. Il ne réussit pas à se concentrer complètement sur Luna, Ewan et July qui étaient en excursion dans les montagnes volcaniques, plus précisément appelées « volcans ».[2] Ray soupira et regarda la grande horloge calée contre le mur. Il était vingt deux heures quarante cinq. Le jeune chinois pensa sérieusement à aller se coucher avant qu'il ne s'endorme sur le plancher. Il bailla, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Kai. Soudain, il eut un « tilt ».  
  
Mince ! Qu'est-ce que fabrique Kai ?  
  
Il se précipita dans le salon qu'il venait de quitter, mais pas de Kai en vu. Il alla vérifier dans toutes les salles mais toujours pas de Kai. Ray commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il enfila deux polaires par dessus son pull, puis une doudoune bien chaude. Il se trouvait un peu ridicule mais comme tout le monde le sait, le ridicule ne tue pas, même s'il y a parfois des limites. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, puis s'engouffra dans la fraîcheur épaisse de l'extérieur. Le vent ne soufflait pas aussi fort qu'il l'avait tout d'abord cru. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, mais toujours pas de Kai en vu. Il avança vers le lac gelé situé derrière la maison. Des traces de pas dans la neige prouvait que quelqu'un s'y était dirigé depuis peu. Il contourna leur cabane qui leur servait de logement et se précipita vers Kai qui était au bord du lac gelé.  
  
-Kai !! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!!  
  
L'interpellé se tourna vers Ray.  
  
-Ça se voit pas ?! Je m'entraîne.  
  
Ray qui n'avait tout d'abord pas vu la toupie, la vit sur la surface gelée en train de tourner sur elle-même.  
  
-A cette heure ? s'écria Ray.  
  
Kai haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je fais ce que je veux.  
  
-Tu veux attraper la crève ou quoi ?!  
  
Kai le toisa un moment.  
  
-Je fais ce que je veux, répéta-t-il.  
  
Ray ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.  
  
-Non ! Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux ! Tu es notre capitaine ! On ne veut pas que tu te retrouves avec une pneumonie ! Alors tu rentres, et que ça saute !  
  
Kai le regarda, surpris. Depuis quand Ray faisait preuve d'autorité ? Kai haussa de nouveau les épaules, et se dirigea vers sa toupie, toujours sur le lac, qui avait cessé de tourner pendant leur « discussion ». Le jeune garçon s'aventura sur la surface gelée, en essayant de ne pas se casser la figure à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Pendant ce temps, Ray s'était approché du bord du lac pour attendre son camarade. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus attrapa sa toupie et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand un craquement attira son attention. Il baissa les yeux. Il vit avec horreur que la surface du lac était en train de se craqueler. Le bruit cessa. Kai leva les yeux vers Ray, qui avait tout vu de la scène.  
  
-Kai. Avance doucement.  
  
Pour une fois, le beybladeur fit ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Il leva un pied, puis le reposa un peu plus loin, tout en faisant attention à la douceur de ses gestes. Quand il reposa le pied, un craquement retentit à nouveau. La fissure commencée s'était agrandie à vue d'?il. Pour avancer l'autre pied, Kai fut obligé de peser de tout son poids sur son autre jambe où la fissure ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres. Au moment où il fit ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, la glace se brisa d'un seul coup, sans que l'eau ne prévienne en s'infiltrant dans les fissures. Des moreaux de glace volèrent en éclat. Kai se sentit entraîné dans l'eau glaciale. Au moment où il effectuait sa chute brutale, un morceau de glace lui griffa la joue.  
  
Ray vit avec horreur Kai s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du lac gelé.  
  
-KAIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray prit appui sur la terre ferme et sauta dans le lac à la suite de son ami. Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien, seulement l'eau tourbillonner autour de lui, et quelques fragments de glace faire de même. Il aperçut enfin quelque chose se débattre faiblement pas loin de lui. Il s'approcha le plus vite qu'il le put, mais l'eau le tirait vers le fond à cause de ses vêtements. Après une infime tentative à rejoindre son ami, il réussit enfin à s'emparer de son pull qui ne devait plus trop le réchauffer. Mais depuis longtemps déjà, Kai ne se débattait plus. La température de l'eau et la fatigue avaient pris le dessus sur lui. Se rappelant des leçons de sauvetage qu'il avait prises avec Lee, Ray serra Kai de toutes ses forces contre lui, et, avec ce qui lui restait de force, l'entraîna vers la surface de l'eau. Le chinois était gelé. Ses jambes, ses bras étaient paralysés par le froid. Il réussit néanmoins à hisser Kai sur la terre ferme et à se traîner à sa suite. A ce moment là, le bruit d'un moteur de voiture retentit. Des phares éclairèrent les deux garçons allongés sur la neige. Des cris puis des bruits de pas couvrirent le ronronnement du moteur.  
  
-RAY ! KAI !  
  
Tyson. Max. Monsieur Dickenson. Ray sourit à leur vue, puis essaya de se relever.  
  
-Ray. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!  
  
-Je. Kai a.  
  
-Chut. non c'est bon, ne dis rien.  
  
Ray se sentit soulevé. Un homme avec une forte carrure, qui n'était autre que le chauffeur, l'avait installé sur son épaule, pendant que Tyson et Max portait avec quelques difficultés l'imperturbable Kai.  
  
-Nom de Dieu, il est trempé ! s'exclama Max.  
  
-Je crois qu'il est parti se baigner, répondit Tyson.  
  
-Tyson, c'est sérieux.  
  
-Je sais, répondit le japonais. Mais il ne faut pas toujours tout dramatiser. Pas comme Kai. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que son deuxième prénom est mélodrame. Tu te rends compte ? Kai Mélodrame Hiwatari a pour grand- père un philosophe renommé !  
  
-Ty.  
  
-Je sais. Qu'il est lourd !  
  
Ils réussirent à amener les deux rescapés près du feu à moitié éteint.  
  
-Ray, est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda monsieur Dickenson au chinois qui grelottait de froid.  
  
-Je. Je crois. Oui.  
  
Il se frotta les bras avec une couverture que Max s'était empressé de sortir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le chauffeur.  
  
-Kai s'entraînait dehors, sur le lac gelé. Je lui ai dit de rentrer. Sa toupie s'était arrêtée pendant qu'on se parlait, alors il s'est avancé prudemment sur le lac, il a ramassé sa toupie, et lorsque il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, la surface du lac s'est craquelée et s'est fendue.  
  
-Et tu as plongé à sa suite ? demanda Tyson.  
  
Ray rougit un peu.  
  
-Ou. Oui. J'ai eu peur pour lui évidemment.  
  
Pendant l'explication des faits passés, Max essayait de raviver le feu, en vain. Kai était toujours inconscient. Ses lèvres violacées étaient gercées et son teint bleuté. Il avait, nul doute, très froid.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à le réchauffer, informa Max aux autres.  
  
Tout le monde s'agglutina autour de Kai pour pouvoir le réchauffer.  
  
Au bout de dix minutes de frottements de bras et jambes sur le pauvre Kai, ce dernier avait justement repris des couleurs. Le chauffeur était reparti après avoir pris un thé avec monsieur Dickenson, Tyson et Max étaient partis se coucher quand ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils piquaient du nez depuis un bon moment, et Kenny travaillait sur les toupies avec Dizzi.  
  
Ray avait recouvert Kai de trois couvertures et veillait auprès de lui. Pendant le sommeil de l'australien, Ray l'observait.  
  
Soudain, un ?il, puis un autre s'ouvrit.  
  
-Kai ? souffla le chinois.  
  
Ledit nommé se contenta de hocher la tête et de le regarder à la dérobée.  
  
-Est-ce que tu as froid ?  
  
Kai acquiesça de la tête.  
  
-Je vais chercher une autre couverture.  
  
Quand Ray revint au chevet de Kai, ce dernier avait les yeux fermés.  
  
-Kai ! Réveille-toi !  
  
Mais l'australien n'ouvrit pas les yeux.  
  
-Kai ! Je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi !  
  
Ray secoua son ami par les épaules.  
  
-Max ! Tyson ! Chef !  
  
Kenny accourut accompagné des deux autres beybladers.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
-Kai ne se réveille pas.  
  
Max prit le poignet de son ami inconscient et y posa son pouce. Il attendit quelques secondes. Ne sentant rien, il enleva les couvertures installées au dessus de son ami, et posa son oreille contre le c?ur de ce dernier.  
  
-Je n'entends absolument rien.  
  
Les cinq garçons se regardèrent. Déjà, les larmes coulaient sur les visages des garçons. Ils ne pouvaient pas le croire.  
  
-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ray.  
  
-Ray, je.  
  
-NON ! C'est impossible voyons ! Il. Il.  
  
Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues.  
  
-Il a toujours été fort ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Vous entendez ?!!!!! Il ne PEUT pas mourir !  
  
Ray s'effondra sur le corps immobile de son compagnon. Les trois autres Bladebreakers s'effacèrent silencieusement. Ils laissèrent Ray avec Kai.  
  
-Kai. Je suis désolé. Je t'ai menti ce matin. Je t'aime ! Depuis que je t'ai vu !  
  
Ray se balançait en avant et en arrière sur ses genoux.  
  
-Aishiteru. Tu entends ? JE T'AIME !!! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Réveille-toi bon sang !! Réponds merde !!  
  
Le jeune garçon restait immobile. Si immobile. Trop. Ray passa une main sur la joue de son ami.  
  
-Kai. Ça suffit. Réveille-toi.  
  
Les larmes de Ray coulaient toujours à flots sur ses joues.  
  
-Kai, mon Kai.  
  
Il était si froid.  
  
-KAI !!!!!  
  
Ray à genoux devant son ami, le reprit par les épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!! Oh non ! Je vous en prie mon Dieu !! Aidez-le !!! Réveille-toi Kai, tu entends ??!!!! Tu DOIS te réveiller ! On a un match de beyblade bientôt !  
  
Ray regarda Kai.  
  
-Hein ? Allez ! Viens ! On doit aller dormir pour être en forme demain et s'entraîner comme tu aimes tant le faire.  
  
Ray tira Kai par le bras. Soudain, comme s'il se rendit compte d'une chose, il s'effondra à ses côtés et pleura de plus belle.  
  
Il avait enfin compris. Il ne restait de Kai qu'une simple image glacée.  
  
OWARI  
  
Kimiko : J'ai fait un deathfic !  
  
Kai : Tu m'as tué ??!!!!!  
  
Kimiko : Ouais et alors ?  
  
Kai : Je croyais que tu m'adorais !  
  
Kimiko : Mais oui je t'adore !  
  
Kai : Mais je.  
  
Ray : Il est où le lemon ?  
  
Kimiko : T'es un crétin parfois toi. Mais enfin, si tu as envie de coucher avec un mort, libre à toi.  
  
Tyson : On pleure, nous ?  
  
Kimiko : Ben oui, je l'ai marqué.  
  
Max : Tu compte avoir des reviews avec ce one shot ? Tu rêves !  
  
Kimiko : Ben quoi ? Et puis, si j'ai pleins de reviews - bon faut pas s'attendre à en avoir 40 comme dans Harry Potter parce qu'il y a beaucoup moins de monde - et bien, je ferai une suite.  
  
Kai : Mais je suis mort ! Une fic sans moi ça vaut rien !  
  
Kimiko : T'inquiète, j'ai ma petite idée.  
  
[1] Vais quand même pas mettre tous les jours.^^  
  
[2] Quelle découverte !^^ 


End file.
